Kejisuki
Kejisuki is a Duel Warrior and one of the antagonists of Duel Masters (2017) and Duel Masters! seasons. Details Kejisuki is the Duel Warrior of Mukade, Asura and is a very dangerous Duel Warrior, since he goes around causing destruction and mayhem. He resembles a vaguely human creature with red hair, a white mask and a large mouth with sharp fangs. He clads himself in black and has armor on his chest and hips, and dons a black cape. He has the ability to send out centipedes to fatally cripple and kill people and spy on others. Later on, he becomes a subordinate of Ze-ro, although his caretaker doesn't know what he is up to, so he might not be entirely loyal to him. Story A mysterious duel warrior that is sealed in a rice cooker in a mountain and is mistakenly unsealed by Team Usagi. The Duel Warrior then unleashes a centipede that leaves Uraraka Momo crippled which Joe tried to remove with Doctor Dr. only for it to quirk. Kira then finds the duel warrior and challenges it to a true duel. Despite he used Sasorimukade, Asura to resurrect Mukade, Asura to remove Kira's creatures, he was defeated when Kira sent out Kirazeus Savark which was completely invincible and impervious to his removal techniques. After he was defeated, his corpse was consumed by Bibim, Misfortune Demon 04 and the Darkness civilization prohibited any more duel warriors from appearing in the human world. Despite his supposed death, he was later resurrected as a subordinate of Ze-ro and helps him spy on the Nature civilization and Joe with his centipedes. However, not even Ze-ro's caretaker knows what he is up to. His first true action in the Twinpact Arc is to infect Deckie with a centipede, causing all of the Jokers inside it to become ill and Joe was unable to duel. However, Boltz saw this and challenges him to a True Duel. Despite the power of his new trump Mukade, Lightless Yaksha, he was defeated by Boltz spamming multiple Gogogo Brand. Boltz attempts to kill him but he escapes by jumping off the dueling room, which saved Joe from the assault. Eventually after the events where Ze-ro killed Minomaru but was thwarted by the queen of nature's sacrifice, the relationships of Darkness and Nature takes a turn to the worse and Kejisuki was sent to spy on Nature only to be spotted by Honey Q. He summons Bat, Gashura to discard Honey Q's hand, but he put the card to the mana zone using Eight Beatles / Lady Creature Four, and on Kejisuki's next turn, he calls out Gashagozra, Misfortune Demon 03 using Bat's ability and goes for the attack. However, it is stopped by a Cocoon Maneuver and Honey Q draws Kyu Kyura Kyurax / Final Burial Five Sense Down next turn. Kyu Kyura Kyurax successfully strips him out of his smell, hearing, touch, sight and consciousness and he is instantly petrified into stone, but quickly snaps out. The malicious duel warrior then shifts plans to kidnapping Kira's Mother and using it to threaten Kira, and corrupting his mother's card Zett, Kiramekuseisen into Zett, Datennokokutei. Savark Calibur, Ghiramessiah overwhelms and destroys him, thwarting his plans again. Trivia *In every duel he has been participated so far, Kejisuki has been used to demonstrate the power of new Master Cards, effectively turning him into a fodder character. These include: **His first appearance is used to demonstrate the power of Kirazeus Savark by Kira. **His second appearance, where he infected Deckie with a centipede, is used to demonstrate the power of Gogogo Brand by Boltz. **His third appearance against Honey Q is used to demonstrate the power of Kyu Kyura Kyurax. Category:Anime Character Category:Villains